stranded2fandomcom-20200213-history
Raptor
The Raptor is a highly aggressive animal encountered occasionally throughout the islands of Stranded 2, lurking in various places in randomly generated and story-made islands alike, constantly prowling around their Nests. Raptors are tall, green creatures with sleek bodies, stubby arms, and large, yellow eyes. They are very fast and very deadly, representing the biggest land threat the player can face. Raptors have 110 health, 24 attack and 2.5 speed (player has 1.6). Spawning Aside from within the game's Story Mode, Raptors can only be found on randomly generated islands when the highest level of difficulty is selected (they can also, predictably, be found on islands generated with the Raptor Hunt game mode). In Story Mode, they can be found in abundance on the Third Island, encountered just after activating the Pirate's Island Portal, where they can be seen lurking through the forests and guarding the Crystals needed to escape the island. Raptor's Nests found across Raptor-inhabited islands will naturally spawn a new raptor at the beginning of each in-game day, if the one it spawned previously has been killed. The raptor it spawns will prowl around the nest it spawned from. These nests can be destroyed and, once gone, will cease to spawn any additional raptors. Any existing ones will still need to be dealt with. Behavior Extremely fast and constantly on the move, raptors can be found circling around the area in which they spawned. Upon seeing the player, they will let out a loud roar and immediately begin chasing the player, attacking the player when they get close enough. Should the player manage to escape from the raptor's vision range, it will return to its original spawn point and continue its innate prowling behavior. Raptors will eat pieces of Large Meat and Small Meat that is either thrown directly at or thrown on the ground in front of them. After being fed 5 pieces of Large Meat or 10 pieces of Small Meat (or a combination of the two-- a piece of small meat is worth half that of a piece of large meat), the raptor will become tamed. Tamed raptors will not attack the player and can be ridden by pressing the action key and using the standard movement keys to steer it. When first tamed, a raptor cannot be ridden far as it will eventually shake you off, causing minor damage and forcing you off its back. This can be mitigated by continuing to feed it more meat-- an additional 5 pieces of Large Meat (or 10 Small Meat) will tame it to the point where it will no longer drop you while riding, making it an ideal method of land transport across the island. Do note, however, that it will continue its typical prowling and circling behavior when tamed, and as such it may not be in the same place when you return after dismounting. Combat Raptors are the most difficult land animals to engage in combat with due to their very high speed, tough skin, and extremely deadly bite. They are best hunted from a significant distance with a powerful weapon-- a Goldbow is recommended. If you find yourself being chased by a raptor and you are ill-prepared to fight it, do your best to make your escape as soon as possible, because if it closes the distance, it will almost surely kill you. The most important thing to keep in mind when fighting or escaping is that they cannot climb tall rock formations and will make no attempts to circumvent obstacles, such as large trees. If you wish to fight a raptor and do not have access to a powerful weapon like the Goldbow, standing atop a large rock formation and attacking the raptor out-of-range is the next best tactic. From here, you will have enough time to throw Spears or fire enough arrows from a standard Bow without risking being overwhelmed by its speed. When killed, the raptor will drop 3 pieces of Large Meat, 8 Teeth, 4 Claws, and 1 unit of Leather. Category:Units Category:Animal